


Beautiful One

by equallydestructive (orphan_account)



Category: We Came As Romans (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, bottom!andy, mudfighting, top!lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular, innocent day on the beach turns dirty. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful One

A bright sun shone high in the sky and Lou put up a hand to shield himself from its intense rays.

“It’s a perfect day for boating,” Dave said, stretching out his arms. Lou silently nodded in agreement. His breathing was slow and easy, in sync with the crash of the waves against the rocky shore of the lake. A few weeks had passed since their last tour and they weren’t set to head over to Europe for another two weeks. Lou had relaxed on the beach as much as he could during their break.

“I do miss LA’s shores, though,” he murmured, mostly to himself. He felt a light punch to his shoulder and turned his head to see Dave grinning at him.

b

“Hey now, we missed you up here,” he joked, putting his hands behind his head to prop himself up. Out of habit, a small smile crept up on Lou’s lips. Turning his head back to face the glare of the sun, he sank deep into his lawn chair, hoping to get some rest, and perhaps even a tan, in the warm sun.

"Hey Louie, working on your tan?" Lou let out a small groan of irritation and openly glared at the person that had decided to plop itself down right next to him. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he ignored the jibe and tightly shut his eyes. After a few moments of just the sound of the waves, he felt breath on his ear. He squirmed from the odd feeling and his fist accidentally collided with a nose. Lou gasped as a body hit the sand on its back, moaning in pain.

"Shit, I’m so sorry, Andy!"

Andy held his nose with both hands and Lou paled when he noticed the blood seeping through his fingers. “Oh my god, Andy, I’m so sorry, shit shit-” Lou stuttered, dropping to his knees by the other boy’s side. “Dave, where’s the first aid kit?!” Dave, who had witnessed the whole spectacle, had not moved from his chair and had instead started laughing.

“What-?” He switched his gaze back to Andy and his mouth dropped open. Andy had sat up and had pulled out a bag of what looked like fake blood.

"Y-you-"

"Can’t finish your sentences?" Andy laughed, smiling through a mouthful of the fake blood. Lou grimaced, thoroughly disgusted at the sight. He exhaled sharply through his nose.

"You’re an ass."

Andy’s gaze softened at Lou’s obvious anger towards him. “Hey now, it was all just for a good laugh.”

"A joke?! I thought I had hurt you! I thought I had broken your nose!" he exclaimed, his face flushing a deep red.

"Lou," Andy put his hand on the irate boy’s shoulder and squeezed it, noting how tense he was, "stop being so serious, alright?" He looked up at the sky, which had been getting darker without their knowledge. "See, you made the sun go away." A small drop of water landed on the back of Lou’s neck.

"It was just sunny a minute ago!" Dave had quickly gotten up and covered his head with his shirt as the rain started falling faster. Taking with them what they could, the three of them scrambled to the shelter a few hundred feet away.

"Lou, this is all your fault," Andy yelled, his voice feeble through the thundering of the rain coming down. Lou stopped in his tracks and before Andy could get any farther away from him, he grasped him by the bicep and pulled him back. The fake blood from Andy’s mouth was being washed away from the rain and it dribbled down his chin.

"Yo, we’re getting all wet!" Andy complained, blinking the water out of his eyes. Lou opened his mouth, wanting to yell at Andy for being an ass, but was instead interrupted when a sly smirk from the taller boy caught him off guard. _What’s he thinking?_

In the blink of an eye, Andy had snaked his arms around Lou’s waist and thrown the smaller boy and himself down into a pit of mud a few feet away from where they had been standing. The breath was pushed out of Lou’s chest as Andy clambered on top of him, giggling like a mad man.

"Andy, what are you doing?!" Lou managed to gasp out. Andy grabbed at Lou’s shoulders and flipped him over so Lou was on top. Lou’s back was covered in the slick mud and the dirty stench made its way into his nose. "Andy!"

"We’re wrestling!"

Lou squirmed when Andy flipped him over again, knocking the back of his head against the ground of the mud pit. _Fine, if that’s the way he wants it._ Lou wrapped his arm around Andy’s neck (making sure not to choke him, of course) and he rolled them over so he was back on top. He made to get up, as if he was going to go back to the shelter, but instead he threw himself down at Andy, tackling him, who in turn let out a loud squeak of surprise. They continued to roll over each other, laughing as they were completely coated in the sticky mud. Andy let out a huff of triumph when he straddled Lou’s legs, making sure that the smaller boy couldn’t move due to his body weight. Andy leaned down, his torso pressing against Lou’s, to whisper in his ear.

"Got you."

The atmosphere quickly turned from playful to dangerous as Lou felt a very familiar feeling stirring in his lower stomach. He ripped his wrists out of Andy’s grip and grabbed his sides, flipping him over so Lou was straddling the taller boy. In much the same way as Andy had, he grasped his wrists and pinned them over his head. Water dripped from Lou’s soaking hair onto Andy’s face and the taller boy’s eyes widened as Lou ground his hips down on Andy.

"It seems our positions have changed," Lou growled, pushing Andy’s body deeper into the mud with his own added weight. Lou dipped his head down and forcefully smashed his lips against the brunette’s, pushing his tongue past Andy’s lips and expertly swiping it along the roof of the other boy’s mouth. Andy shivered underneath Lou, in either the feeling of the blond’s tongue or the cold, Lou didn’t know, nor particularly care to find out.

He let go of the wrists he had in his grip to twist his fingers into Andy’s damp strands. Andy sighed into Lou’s mouth and his arms wrapped around Lou’s neck, pulling his head closer for greater access. Andy toyed with the silky ends of Lou’s hair, sifting them between his fingers and upon deciding to experiment, he jerked at the fine strands. The smaller boy stiffened in response at the sharp pain and he bit down hard on Andy’s bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from his lover.

Lou drew back from Andy’s mouth. “What do you think you’re doing?” Lou whispered hoarsely, his warm breath ghosting over Andy’s swollen lips. Andy swallowed down what seemed like a lump in his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down; Lou’s heated gaze followed its movement.

"I-I want to be on top," Andy murmured, tightening his grip on Lou’s hair to show how serious he was. Lou stuck his tongue in his cheek and instead of replying, he shoved a hand into Andy’s swim-trunks and wrapped a hand around his dick. A surprised hiss escaped Andy’s mouth at the squeeze Lou gave it.

"Yeah, we’ll see."

Lou latched his mouth onto Andy’s neck, sucking and biting until it created a dark mark. Lou still had his hand situated around the other boy’s cock, and was stroking it slowly from the base to the tip, taking care to cover the entire member. Andy’s chest heaved underneath Lou and he managed to groan out, “back to the house”. Lou grunted from his place at Andy’s neck and reluctantly unattached his mouth, getting up.

He stuck his hand out for the boy on the ground to grab a hold of, and as soon as Andy was up, Lou attacked his lips again. Andy made an irritated noise at the feeling of the mud sticking onto him as the other boy arched his chest into him.

Andy ripped himself away from the blond. “Louie, come on, let’s go,” he panted heavily, noticing that his hands were threaded into Lou’s locks. Lou pouted but complied with Andy’s request. Grasping at Andy’s hand, he took off on a run, dragging Andy behind him. He was eager to get to the house and resume what they had started.

—-

Dave was alone inside the shelter, already starting to dry off from the thoroughly heated room. He had come into it, expecting to see Andy and Lou behind him, still yelling at each other, but to his bewilderment they were nowhere to be found.

"Where did those two go?" he pondered aloud, getting up from his seat on the bench to walk to the window. He stared out of it, searching for any sign of movement. Upon seeing none, he ran a hand through his still-damp hair and shook his head.

_I can bet that they’re off in some mud pit somewhere..._

—-

The front door of the house Andy shared with Dave slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud _smack_ and the two boys stumbled inside, desperately clinging to each other. Water dripped from both their soaking wet swim-trunks onto the carpet and their mud covered feet left a trail of brown footprints leading to the bottom of the stairs. Lou nibbled at the tender skin behind Andy’s ear lobe and the boy quivered, feeling as though he were going to burst any second.

"Louie, I gotta shower," he gasped out. Lou responded with a low, frustration-laden growl and took a step back, allowing Andy to run up the stairs, still obviously out of breath from their make-out session.

Lou clenched his hands, the nails digging into his palms, hoping that the pain would stop himself from shoving one of them in his pants to finish the job that Andy just had to start, but something, an idea, stopped him. Without stopping to really think about it, he raced up the stairs after Andy, his heart pounding erratically in his chest and a cheshire grin gracing his face.

—-

As soon as Andy made it into the bathroom and shut the door, he slid down to the ground and untied his swim-trunks, pulling them off. A hand immediately went to his rock hard dick that had sprung free after he had slid off his trunks, but he hesitated as an actual coherent thought crossed his mind. _On second thought - this would be better in the shower._

He scrambled up, mud covered feet slipping on the floor and stepped into the shower, turning the knob all the way to the left so the water became scalding. He let out a sigh as the hot water came over him, washing away the dirt, grime, and whatever else had been on his body. As he reveled in the warmth of his shower, he didn’t hear the sound of the bathroom door as it opened. A body quickly stepped in, shutting the door behind him with a quiet _click._

As soon as Andy had gotten used to the scalding heat, his fingers drifted downwards and he started tracing the skin below his navel. He let out a low hum of pleasure as his hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

"I don’t think that’ll be necessary."

Andy heart jumped at the low voice that came from behind him and he turned around to find Lou, stark naked, grinning at him.

"Jesus, Lou, you scared the shit out of me," Andy breathed, putting a hand to his chest as he tried to steady his heart rate. "What are you doing in here?"

Lou shrugged. “Oh, you know, I thought since we’re both really dirty we might as well shower together.” Without waiting for Andy’s reply, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, opened it, and dumped half of it on Andy’s head. He reached up to put his hands into Andy’s hair, making sure to scrub as thoroughly as he could.

Andy had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of someone massaging his scalp for him, so he was completely taken aback when Lou had stopped his scrubbing and had taken his hands out of Andy’s hair, curled his fingers around the backs of Andy’s thighs and lifted him up and pinned him up against the wall of the bathtub. Andy’s arms automatically wrapped around Lou’s neck as if he he had done this a million times before, but this new position was completely foreign to him.

"I thought we were gonna shower together!" Andy whined, though he was secretly thrilled at the prospect of something new.

Lou chuckled. “Andy, did you really think I would waste this opportunity on just showering with you?” He squeezed Andy’s thighs to make his point and the muscles in his biceps bulged out as he adjusted. Andy’s eyes flicked to one of the blond’s arms and his tongue peeked out of his lips.

"Louie, I never knew you were so strong," Andy purred, unwrapping himself from around Lou to drag his index finger from the other boy’s shoulder down to his wrist. He looked up at Lou through his eyelashes, catching his bottom lip between his teeth for a more dramatic effect. Lou felt himself falter at Andy’s words, not able to muster up any sort of response. He wasn’t completely sure if what Andy was doing was a turn or not; most likely the former.

"Are you teasing me?" Lou questioned, his voice rumbling deep in his throat.

"Hm, well-" Andy’s finger that had been stroking Lou’s arm for the last few moments made its way to Lou’s chest where he splayed his hand across it. Andy’s lidded eyes came closer to Lou as he pressed his lips to the other boy’s ear. "I think I might just be."

_Yep, definitely a turn on._

"Fuck."

Lou gritted his teeth at the feeling of blood flowing from everywhere in his body straight to his cock, making him feel dizzy in the most pleasurable way possible.

"You’re feeling pretty bold, aren’t you?" Lou growled, his voice almost completely unrecognizable. Andy’s sly smirk slid off his face. _Good, that’s the way I like it._

Lou hoisted Andy’s legs over his shoulders, making sure that his legs were hooked around his neck. Lou heard Andy let out a huge breath of air as his body took on a slight unnatural shape. As soon as Andy had gotten comfortable (or at least to Lou’s hazy gaze), they were kissing again and Lou had positioned himself at Andy’s entrance.

"Lou," Andy panted out as the other boy slid in with a low moan. Lou couldn’t help but completely enjoy the new sensation of the steaming water washing over them along with the feeling of Andy dragging him in so easily. Andy’s arms had tightened around Lou’s neck and his fingers were tangled into the blond’s hair, pulling at the locks. To Lou’s surprise, he felt the tip of Andy’s tongue trace the skin in the crook of his neck, sucking off the moisture that had gathered there. A sudden twinge of pain came over him when he felt Andy’s nails dig into his scalp, but his reaction to what Andy had done just resulted in Lou slamming deeper into the other boy.

"How do you know about my p-pain kink?" Each word was gasped out between thrusts up into Andy. A loud cry ripped out of the boy’s throat, his head still buried in Lou’s neck, as Lou hit that sweet spot. The brunette’s fingers tugged and pulled at Lou’s hair so hard that it was altogether possible that some would be torn out, but at the point Lou was at he had no care in the world. His whole world was just Andy and himself, fucking into oblivion.

Lou felt the familiar twisting of his gut as he beheld the sight of Andy, covered in a sheen of water and sweat, arched his back, his chest flush against Lou’s. Wanting to make sure Andy came first, the blond leaned forward as much as he could and captured Andy’s lips with his own once again and reached a hand around Andy’s legs to wrap a hand around his hardness. He gave it one jerk and Andy whimpered, his breath tickling the roof of the blond’s mouth.

Each stroke Lou had into Andy left him almost completely breathless and he struggled to catch his breath as he came near his climax. His hand pumped mercilessly at Andy’s cock and just by the sounds the boy was making, Lou knew that he would be coming soon as well.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Lou felt Andy tighten around him. A sharp pain stung in his shoulder as Andy bit his teeth into his skin and with a loud cry he came onto Lou’s chest and hand. The throb in his shoulder was temporarily taken away as Lou’s thrusting stuttered, the pulsating heat from his lower abdomen finally overwhelming him and with a grunt he released into the brunette. With limbs feeling like jelly, he let Andy’s legs down and he slid down the bathtub floor, drained, and Andy soon followed.

The water had long since run cold, but in the heat of the moment neither of them had noticed. Now, as Lou rested on the ground, he was starting to feel the chill.

"Andy?” he said, voice still hoarse. Andy had leaned his head against the back wall of the bathtub, but as soon as he heard his name he perked up. “Yeah?”

"Do you wanna shower together?"

Andy’s face broke into a grin. “Hell yeah!” He reached up to grab the bottle of shampoo (that had miraculously stayed in the shower rack the entire time) and opened it to squirt a large amount onto his palm. “Come here.” Lou obliged by scooting closer to Andy. The brunette rubbed his hands together, creating a foam, and started to gently rub the shampoo into Lou’s long hair, taking care to cover all his tresses. Lou closed his eyes, a tired smile making its way onto his face.

Andy reached over to turn the knob all the way to the left, hoping that there would be some hot water and luckily there was a small amount left so he started to wash out the shampoo in Lou’s hair, massaging his head with soft fingers. As soon as all the suds were out and Andy had taken his hands away, Lou opened his eyes and looked down at himself, blushing slightly.

"You uh, got your come on me." Andy’s eyes widened at the blond’s words and upon seeing the red staining Lou’s cheeks, he snickered.

"Don’t worry, I’ve got that too."

—-

Both boys, completely spent from their activities, had stepped out of the tub and gotten each other into their individual towels, though Andy had insisted that they use just one.

"Why would we do that? I want to actually be dry, ya know," Lou complained, gently wrapping the towel around Andy’s waist. Andy frowned, not feeling particularly satisfied with Lou’s answer.

"Come on, Louie - we’ve already seen each other naked a billion times." Lou grumbled something along the lines of "so what" but instead of complying with Andy’s wish, he had sneaked into the other boy’s room and thrown himself onto the bed, covering himself with the sheets.

Andy, on the other hand, had not noticed, at first, that Lou had gone missing. “Louie, do you know where- Lou?” Upon hearing no response, he turned around to find himself alone. “Lou?” Holding his towel in place, he padded down the hallway to his room, where he found the bed’s covers all messed up.

"Lou?" A head popped up out of the covers near the pillows and it turned to look at Andy.

"What?"

Andy broke into a run, not bothering to hold onto the towel anymore and he crash landed on top of Lou, whom let out a loud _oomph_ as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Ow! Move over!" Andy giggled girlishly as Lou elbowed him in the chest, successfully pushing him over to the other side of the bed. Andy grabbed his comforter and pulled it over his and Lou’s head. Turning to face the other boy, he noticed that Lou’s towel had been kicked to the the edge of the bed.

"I never knew you slept nude."

Lou scoffed and moved closer to Andy, turning around to face away from Andy. He grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his torso, tucking the brunette’s hand underneath his stomach. "Cuddle me," he demanded childishly. Lou felt Andy’s chest expand against his back in what he knew was a large sigh.

"Fine, whatever you say, Louie. Love you."

"Love you too."

—-

Dave stuck the key to the house in the lock of the door but to his astonishment it was already unlocked. _Hmm, Andy and Lou must have already come back_.

Dave had decided that it was time to come back to the house when the rain had stopped, but unfortunately his day had been ruined by all the mud that had been created by it. Dave’s eyebrows rose when he saw the muddy footprints trailing up the stairs. _Ashlee’s going to have a fit when she sees this._ Shrugging, he climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway to his room that was across from Andy’s. The door to Andy’s room was wide open, and to his amusement he saw both Andy and Lou, snuggling up to each other, asleep, and completely naked on top of the sheets.

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, a small smile on his face. _Not again._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically this is what I thought up after seeing a picture of some naked boys playing in the mud and I just HAD to write something along the lines of that. I actually wrote this last summer, I believe, so it's not as up to par as what I can do now. I still wanted to post it though because why not lol.
> 
> Find me at [voiceswithin](http://voiceswithin.tumblr.com) if you wanna see what shit I get up to!


End file.
